


The Documented Healing Properties of Kissing

by theleaveswant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, First Aid, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing It Better, Minor Injuries, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to fix a skinned knee.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn). Prompts "awkward", "kissing", "knees", "science".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Documented Healing Properties of Kissing

Jemma lines up first aid materials on the coffee table with the same orderly precision she uses in preparing her lab station. 

Skye winces visibly at the first touch of the damp cloth to her scraped-up knee, and maintains her look of discomfort for as long as it takes Jemma to clean her abraded skin of dried blood and dirt. She hisses and mutters a string of “ow ow ow ow”s while Jemma dabs at the wound with a cotton ball soaked in hydrogen peroxide.

“I’m sorry!” Jemma says, wetting a second cotton ball to give the surrounding area a final ‘rinse’ before dressing it. “I know it stings.”

“Well, it’s not like it’s not supposed to.” Skye gives Jemma a wry smile over her bent knee while Jemma reaches for the tube of antibiotic ointment. The scrape’s not bad, fortunately, though it’s surrounded by the plum-red beginnings of a spectacular bruise, and apart from the tumble Skye’d taken on the concrete driveway dodging bullets on her way out of the compound the operation had gone off without a hitch. Fitz and Ward are going over the recovered data now, while Coulson and May report back to SHIELD.

“There,” Jemma says, smoothing down the edges of the sticking plaster—Captain America-branded, planted in the kit as a joke on Coulson by Agent Sitwell or another senior SHIELD agent—then bends to press a quick peck to the skin just above it. She sits up, blinking. “I’m sorry, that was weird.”

She frowns and starts to inch away from Skye on the lounge sofa, tidying up her used first aid supplies and fervently wishing that blush responses were under voluntary control. “I have a lot of smaller cousins; I suppose I must have developed a habit.”

“It’s okay,” Skye laughs and scoots forward on the sofa, following Jemma as she tries to retreat. “Really, don’t worry about it. It was actually remarkably effective.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean there’s no more pain. You kissed it better.”

Jemma laughs. “That’s more likely a result of the analgesic ointment I appl—” She cuts off speaking with a bemused sputter when Skye stretches both hands towards Jemma’s face, fingers curling towards upraised palms. 

“I scraped my hands too, when I fell,” Skye says, a playful smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. Jemma’s eyes narrow critically, and Skye cocks her head to the left. “Humor me.”

Keeping a suspicious watch on Skye’s face, Jemma lowers her head to kiss first one palm and then the other. She feels her cheeks growing hot again, and the heat doesn’t fade when she hears Skye sighing contentedly.

“Much better,” Skye says, grinning, as Jemma straightens up, her lips pressed tightly together. Skye licks her teeth, then shuts her mouth and points a finger to her pouting lips.

“Did you fall on your face?” Jemma asks, concern and amusement battling for control of her facial muscles.

“No.” Skye shakes her head. “My mouth’s just feeling a little left out, is all. It’s very sad.”

“Oh,” Jemma says, her own mouth curving into a smile. “Well, in that case . . .”

A hand on Skye’s shoulder to draw her closer while Skye’s fingers brush through Jemma’s hair to cradle the sides of her head, and they’re both still smiling when their lips meet. Jemma’s still skeptical regarding the healing power of kissing, but she’s more than happy to collect more data.


End file.
